Dentist phobia
by BiancaFef
Summary: "So, even Light-kun is afraid of something, after all" Requested story! R&R Dedicated to my flatmate :D


_This had been written for an anonymous kink meme request. This was the prompt:_

"I want to see Light need a dentist while he's chained to L, and L is unwilling to let Light go by himself or to let some outsider see the chain, so L decides to do the work himself.

Must include the line by L "I have extensive dental training" and would also like to see trust issues, pain, wooziness from medication, L being weird and alarming but not being sadistic. Also want to see Light incredibly pissed that it isn't candy-loving L with the detal problem. Sexual activities or topics optional."

_Well I'm totally in the kink of dentist/medical things these days (I study medicine and my flatmate dentistry) So... I had to write this!_

_Hope you'll like it!_

_..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor L and Light! If I did, rest assured that I'd find such a better use for those handcuffs *-*!_

_And probably, if I DID own them, I wouldn't be here sitting on my bed _writing_, right now!_

**DENTIST PHOBIA**

_Cool water. _

That is what he needed to start his day.

Light washed his face and then blinked while looking for the towel.

L handed him a clean towel while he was brushing his teeth.

Light wiped his face, then he grabbed his toothbrush and started his usual morning dental cares, which included brushing his teeth, flossing, rinsing his mouth with mouthwash, checking through his perfect smile and then, reassured that it was still as healthy and good-looking as it was the previous day, smirking at the mirror for two additional minutes and finally leaving the bathroom.

L used to watch him during his morning routine, wondering how much did Light love his own reflection in the mirror.

That day, Light was checking his teeth as usual, when he found out something he didn't like.

- Ryuzaki?

- Mhm?

- Have a look at this...

L came closer to the younger boy's mouth, which he knew so well.

- Mmh...

- What?

Mumbled Light, his mouth still hafl opened.

- Look like you have tooth decay, Light.

The boy turned pale and widened his eyes.

- T-tooth decay? _Me_?

His voice reached a higher pitch.

- B-but... I brush my teeth three times a days, I use floss and everything... I almost never eat sweets!

L shrugged as to say '… but you have tooth decay, anyway'.

L was about to leave the bathroom when Light stopped him, grabbing his wrist nervously.

- A-and what am I supposed to do now?

- Uhm... going to a dentist, I guess.

Light, if possible, turned even paler and opened his mouth as to say something, but he found that he was unable to speak.

L got closer to the younger boy and gently stroked his chin, then whispered to his ear:

- If I didn't know him so well, I might think that Light-kun is afraid...

Light suddenly blushed.

- I-I'm not _afraid_...

He mumbled, L noticed a flickering in his voice.

But in a second Light was back to his usual impassive and controlled facade.

- I'm not _afraid_... I'm just pissed off because_ I'_m not the one supposed to have tooth decay here... I'm not the sugar-addicted one, between the two of us!

He stated, glaring at the detective.

L grinned, making Light's anger rise.

- So... are we going to look for a dentist to call?

Light didn't answer.

- Light...?

- Uh, I... I don't think I need a dentist, Ryuzaki. I mean... it doesn't even hurt. It's not worth wasting time for a dentist! We... we have a lot of work to do, don't we?

- Uhm... yes, actually Light-kun is right.

Light sighed in relief and headed for his clothes.

- …. anyway, if you wait to go to the dentist until it hurts, it's going to be painful. And, besides... if I can remember correctly, yesterday you told me you had a pain in one of your teeth, didn't you?

- I-I...

- Of course, and the previous day too, can you remeber? While you were drinking, the water was cold and it hurt you.

Light tried pretending he didn't remeber anything.

- So, it already hurts you. It would be better if you saw a dentist today, before it gets worse.

_Little annoying panda face, couldn't you mind your own business, at least once in a while?_

- Yes, you're right, Ryuzaki.

He answered. The detective looked satified and turned to find a shirt in his wardrobe.

- Anyway...

Light hadn't finished, yet.

- Anyway, what are we going to do with the handcuffs?

L turned towards Light and looked thoughtful for a bit, rubbing his own thumb against his lower lip.

- I hadn't thought about that.

_Pwn!_

- Of course, I wouldn't put Light-kun's health at risk. If it was necessary, I'd free you... altough I have to admit that I don't like the idea.

Light decided to insist on this point.

- If you don't want to unchain me, Ryuzaki, you don't have to. I told you, this... this tooth decay isn't anything we should worry about. It can definitely wait.

- As it please you Light-kun... it's your own mouth, after all.

Light thought he had escaped the all dentist-thing, for this time. But he was wrong...

- Anyway, there is also another solution we could try.

- Light felt a grip in his stomach. _Which solution? _

He dread L's 'other solutions'.

And L's slightly sadistic smirk wasn't helping...

* * *

_A few hours later..._

- R-Ryuzaki?

Light asked, when they were finally alone, the task force's members were on a break.

- Yes, Light-kun?

- A-I was thinking... are you really sure about that?

- Mhm.

- O-ok then...

…..

_Two minutes later:_

- Ryuzaki?

- Tell me.

- But... what about waiting a few days... m-maybe it will get better by itself!

- It won't. Anyway, I've already had Watari buy all the necessary.

- Mhm... I see.

_Thirty seconds later:_

- Ryuzaki...

- Chill out, Light. It won't hurt. I told you I have extensive dental training.

- Yes... you did.

Light didn't look very confident.

...

...

That evening, thay had dinner togheter with the other memebers of the task force.

Light barely touched his food.

L looked at his younger lover, half concerned, half amused.

_So, even Light-kun is afraid of something, after all._

The detective wondered why did Light accept to have L doing that, instead of a professional dentist.

(L knew he was perfectly capable of doing that, but Light could only take his word for it.)

Did Light really trust him that much?

...

...

After dinner, they reached their shared bedroom. Light didn't stop fidgeting the whole time, his face paler than ever.

Watari had already delivered all the instruments needed in their room. Light flinched when he saw them, a cold shiver running through his spine.

L told him to sit on the bed and so he did. He put both their pillows under his head and then he lay down, without moving his eyes from what the detective was doing.

L checked the instruments and everything he could need, then turned to watch Light.

Light was so nervous he couldn't hide it. L knew that Light knew that L knew that he was nervous. And this was a wound for Light's pride, making him even more nervous, if possible.

He was playing franctically with the hem of his shirt, looking closely at every instrument with a flash of terror in his caramel eyes.

L approached him and made him open his mouth, checking the damage.

- Mhm, it looks like it's a very superficial caries. Maybe it hasn't even reached the dentine. We may not use the drill, just a manual carver.

Then L let him close his mouth, looking for an explorer among his instruments.

As soon as Light saw the object in L's hand, he starded squirming uncomfortably on the sheets.

- This is just to assess the damage, Light.

L was talking to him in a soothing tone, as to calm down a worried child.

When the detective approached the younger boy for the second time, he looked at him deeply in his eyes, and opened the boy's reluctant mouth with his slender fingers, without breaking the eye-contact.

He was so close he could even feel Light's heart pounding.

Light blinked when the instrument slid into his mouth. He was slightly trembling, expecting to feel pain in a while.

However, the pain didn't arrive and L pulled the explorer out of his mouth, with Light's greater relief.

Without saying a word, L checked through his instruments and found what he needed.

Light's eyes widened when he saw the detective picking a small syringe and a vial containing a pink liquid.

He grabbed the sheets with his hands, feeling his mouth dry, and a grip in his stomach. An uncomfortable heat was growing in his guts, a mixture of fear and a slightly different feeling.

L filled the syringe with the liquid and locked his gaze with Light's one.

- This is Lidocaine, a mild anesthetic, you wouldn't probably even need that. But given that you're so worried, maybe this will make you feel better.

Light was not sure that an injection could have made him feel better, but he didn't answered back.

- Open your mouth,

L approached him with the syringe and Light's eyes flicked from L's face to his hand, but he refused to let the detective know how much he was scared.

He opened his mouth like a good boy, the heat in his lower stomach growing deeper.

He felt the cold tip of the needle against his gums. He looked deeply at L, as if he was trying to find comfort in the older boy's eyes.

Then he shut his eyes closed, feeling the prick of the needle being pressed into his sensitive gums. The pink liquid stung and he hold back the tears, waiting for the slight pain to soften.

In a few seconds it was over, and he felt L's warm fingers stroking his lower lip and chin.

Light blinked a few times as the pain vanished completely, and then he locked his gaze with his lover's one, now both of them were being aroused by the whole situation.

L licked lasciviously his own lower lip, and then he grabbed another instrument from the tray.

- This might hurt a bit.

He stated, and Light's blood turned as cold as ice for a second, and then hot like fire in anticipation.

How could the same same physical sensation elicit in him two totally opposite feelings?

Fear and arousal, toghether making Light's heart pounding and his sweat dripping on his forehead.

The instrument slid into Light's mouth, and L readjusted the angle by lifting Light's chin, so that the boy couldn't see his lover, but only the ceiling.

This made him feel even more nervous.

When the sharp instrument touched his tooth, he clearly heard the scratching noise and this made him shudder, even if he didn't really feel any pain.

- Stay still,

L reproached him. Light wanted to answer back with something witty and sharp, but he couldn't speak in his current situation.

He forced himself to remain calm, staring at the ceiling, trying not to focus on the noise the instrument was making in his mouth.

_'It's going to be over soon' _He told himself.

- Mmh...

L mumbled, and Light didn't like that sound.

He pushes back the older boy, forcing him to remove the instrument from his mouth.

- Why 'mmh'?

He had difficulty in speaking because he felt his mouth swollen and numb because of the anesthetics.

- Nothing, just... it looks like the caries is deeper than I expected.

Light shivered, all the traces of excitement in him suddenly turned into fear.

- What does it mean 'deeper than I expected'?

- It means that it is starting to breach the dentine. But it's nothing serious, don't worry. Anyway...

L stared at Light, and the younger boy thought that the bastard was enjoying the whole situation- _of course, _you_ aren't the one about to feel the pain, you little bitch. _

Than L picked up the syringe once again and Light felt he was about to cry.

- W-why that again?

- You'll need a bit more anesthetic.

- W-why?

He couldn't speak, gulping uncomfortably.

- We're going to use the drill.

Light almost jumped on the bed, with a flash of pure panic in his eyes.

- N-no, we... we are _not_, I...

- If you prefer, I'll leave you like that, and you're going to a dentist tomorrow to pick up the slack.

Light shivered.

- I don't want to go to a dentist.

He mumbled.

- So try to relax, and let me finish.

L got closer to him and forced the younger boy to lie again on the bed, pinning his hands on the mattress.

L's nose was an inch away from Light's one, the detective could feel Light's quick warm breaths on his cheeks.

- I know what I'm doing. It's going to hurt, but really, _really_ little.

He reassured the boy underneath him.

Light blinked, trying not to whine and save the last crumb of dignity he had.

- It's really necessary?

- Yes.

Light broke the eye-contact, the fear growing more and more in him. This was a nightmare.

- Light...?

L's gentle voice was calling him back to reality.

- Light?

- Yeah.

He mumbled in response.

- Do you trust me?

- Mmh.

- This is not an answer.

- Yeah, yes. Ok?

He snorted.

- I do.

He added, entwining his hand in L's dark locks, pulling the man closer.

L didn't kiss him, but Light didn't loose the grip, so that the detective couldn't move. Light took a few minutes to calm himself down and then let the older boy go, as to say 'Ok, go on, I'm ready'.

He tighten his grip on the sheets while L was filling the syringe for the second time, trying not to freak out completely.

However, the injection was less painful this time, probably because his mouth was already anesthetized. This made Light calm down a little.

The second injection was followed by a third, but Light managed to stay still and not to flinch when the cold metal prickled his skin.

And then he saw it: his deeper dread, _the dental drill_.

He tried to steady his breaths but he found out that it was impossible.

L got closer to him and switched the drill on.

The humming sound it made sent Light's self-control off.

- R-Ryuzaki, I'm not sure anymore I...

- Shhh, I gave you the anesthetics, and the damage is quite superficial. You will feel just a little sting. It will be a matter of a minute.

Light had a phobia for the dental drill.

His whole body was shaking, while the detective was switching it on again.

L held Light's chin still with his hand so that the boy couldn't close his mouth.

- Light... now, if you feel pain, try to bear it, or touch my arm with your hand, ok? But DON'T move your head or close your mouth, or I will hurt you... got it?

Light could feel the adrenaline running through his veins and the tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, but he nodded.

- Good.

L introduced the humming object into Light's mouth, the younger boy trembling like never before.

As the drill was making his way towards his damaged tooth, Light felt his groin twitch.

He was scared to death but yet his body was being turned on... absurd!

As soon as the drill touched his tooth, Light felt a sharp pain and he instinctively grab L's arm, trying to pull it away from his mouth.

L removed the instrument from his young lover's mouth and looked down at him for a second.

- S-sorry, it hurt.

L justified himself.

- You didn't make such a fuss the last time I hurt you.

Light smiled, licking his dry lower lip with his tongue.

- That was different...

He felt his cock throbbing and beginning to stiffen, remembering the last time L hurt him.

Anyway, he was still scared.

- Could I have more anesthetic?

L looked thoughtful at the tray with his instruments and medicines.

- We could try with this... if you're so scared. It's a mild anesthetic and will also help you realx.

L said, picking a small inhaler.

- What the hell is that?

- Nitrous oxide.

- Oh. It's not dangerous?

- No, not if you inhale just a small amount of it.

- Mmh... ok...

Light repeated himself how much he trust his lover, and he seized the object L was handing him.

Then he took a pair of deep breaths through the inhaler, and when he had finished, L put it back on the tray.

- It takes just a few minutes for it to take effect.

- This... this is not a sort of drug or something?

Light asked, starting feeling dizzy and more relaxed, his tension slowly vanishing as the N2O spread through his body.

- No, it's not... it's commonly used in dentistry.

- Mhm...

Anyway, Light felt like he was on drugs. And it felt _soo_ good...

- R-Ryuzaki...

He purred.

- Yes?

- I... I feel... mmh, good...

- Good, so can I work in your mouth now?

Light grinned as if L had just said something dirty and licked his own lower lip.

- mmh, I feel...

He closed his eyes focusing on his physical sensations.

- I feel _horny_...

- This is not an effect of the nitrous oxide, Light...

L whispered.

- Mm... are you... sure?

- Yes, sure...

L purred into his ear.

- Now let me finish...

Light didn't react when he heard the noise of the drill, this time.

He stayed quiet and let the older boy finish his work, moaning a little when the drill breached through the enamel and reached the dentin, his eyes shutting closed.

It took only a couple of minutes to finish it, and Light sighed in relief when the drill was finally pulled out from his mouth.

He could feel the sweet, rusty taste of blood in his mouth. He liked the taste of blood.

He liked to lick L's blood away from his scraped skin after having sunk his own nails or teeth in it...

And he knew that L liked it too.

When Light opened his eyes, he saw his lover gently wiping the blood away from his mouth, and he pulled L closer, until his hair was tuckling Light's cheek.

L rubbed his hand through Light's hair, sticky with sweat, and the younger boy knew that his lover could smell the scent of blood in his mouth, and that this was turning him on.

L pressed gently his lips against Light's ones.

- Light?

- Mmh, yeah?

- Can I... taste your blood? _Please_...?

- Of course you can...

He whispered, while L's tongue was already sliding through his parted lips, greedily licking away all the remaining leaks of blood from his gums.

Light didn't feel much, because of the anesthetics, apart from a slight pain when L's tongue touched his harmed tooth.

It was a weird feeling, he felt his mouth tingling and numb at the same time, the warmth of L's mouth on his lips, his own nose pressed against L's cheek.

And then L broke the kiss and pulled away, he wanted to finish everything before the effect of the anesthetic disappeared.

He filled Light's tooth with a chalky white substance, then exposing it to a blue light for a minute to fix it.

That wasn't painful at all.

When he had finished, he gathered all the instruments still dripping Light's blood and put them on the tray, then he sat on the bed, at Light's side.

He bent over the younger boy without kissing him, and pushed him aside to make room for himself, then he lay on the bed, next to his lover.

Light was still hot and bothered because of the intense feelings he had experienced during the past half hour, regardeless if they were of fear, pain ar excitement.

Adrenaline was still running through his veins, making him restless, but, on the other side, the anesthetics' effect wasn't over, and it made him numb and dizzy.

It was a weird mixture of both physical and psychological feelings.

He curled up against L's body, nuzzling up to his neck, running his still shaky and sweaty hands on the older boy's chest, under his shirt.

L wrapped an arm around Light's shoulders and rested his hand on his lover's light brown hair, brushing it gently, softly stroking Light's neck just under the hairline.

Light looked up to him.

- I bet you hurt me only for the sake of it. And for the sake of tasting my blood...

L grinned.

- Mmh... sort of.

- You little sadistic bastard.

- If I really wanted to hurt you, you'd be crying by now.

- I don't cry!

- Shhh... no, of course you don't...

L talked to him like to a little whiny child.

Light pride was _a bit_ wounded.

After some minutes, the effect of the anesthetics was slowly vanishing, and a stinging pain began to throb in Light's mouth.

He nuzzled up even more against L, holding his lover's hand tight, trying not to think about the pain.

Light still felt dizzy and almost sick, like the all room was spinning; the kind of wooziness you feel when you're drunk.

These were side effects from the medicines, probably.

Light tried to focus on the feeling of L's hand holding his, on the regular beat of L's heart.

He fell asleep eventually, L still stroking him and whispering soft words to his ear in order to distract him from the uncomfortable sensations he was suffering.

...

...

The following morning, when Light woke up, L was in the bathroom, already showered.

On the bedside table there was an antibiotic L had probably left for him.

Light got up and lazily reached the bathroom, then checked L's work in the mirror.

- So... did I make a good job?

The detective asked him.

- Mmh... _decent_.

He answered.

L smirked. For Light's canon, 'decent' meant 'great'.

- Is Light-kun's smile still perfect as usual?

_- Always_ perfect. Unlike yours, which is probably going to decay in a few years, given your eating habits.

And Light smirked, contemplating his own reflection in the mirror.

... ... ...

... ... ...

_I should let my flatmate read this! _

_But... I can totally picture the two of us being turned on by the story and making out on the couch, and my boyfriend coming in and seeing the whole scene... ^_^ nonono, bad idea-_

_Or, in the wrost case scenario, my flatmate getting the idea of experimenting dental procedures on me... aargh! No, I love my teeth!_

_Aaanyway, now he's studying hard cause he's going to have an exam tomorrow, while I'm reading smut on the Internet..._

_Good luck my poor thing! :)_


End file.
